


A Trainer for the Host club

by Rychan6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Pokemon AU, fem ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rychan6/pseuds/Rychan6
Summary: Voldemort was deafeted durning the TriTrainer Tournament and it seemed as though the Golden Trio will finally have a normal year. Or it would be if Ronnie didn't have an argument with her friends and family about her future. Seeing an oportunity to help her shed the shackles of the others, Dumbledore sends her to a new school. The problem? The school is for the rich! And what in the name of Arceus is a Host Club. Cross posted on Fanfiction.net





	A Trainer for the Host club

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i now I should work on my other stories, but this idea won't leave my head.
> 
> I think I might re-write The French Dragon
> 
> Hope you enjoy

‘Pokemon. Mysterious yet powerful creatures that inhabit the world alongside humans, those who capture and work with them are called Pokemon Trainers, unique name, right? Yet despite the abundance of these curious creatures, only a handful of communities around the world work with them, while the rest of the world knows basically nothing about them. Well, that's all about to change.’ A tall feminine figure stood in front of a large pink building. Her bright hair was in a pixie cut, a hair clip pinning her bangs to the side, away from her freckled face, blue eyes sparkled in anticipation, ‘I`m Veronica Weasley and as of today, I`m an official transfer student/Pokemon representative of Ouran High School.’

~On a road, far from home~

~But you don’t have to feel alone~

~Brave and strong~

~Together we will be~

~It’s our destiny~

~We will be heroes~

~We can change the world if we try~

~I go where you go~

~Forever friends, you and I~

~We will be heroes~

~Battle dimension Pokemon~

Xxxx Class 1A xxxX

“Alright class, attention please.” ordered the homeroom teacher, “We have a new transfer student joining us today, a young lady from England.” The whole class erupted into whispers, sans Haruhi who was reading a book, “However, I’ve been told to inform you all that she is also here on behalf of the Ministry of Pokemon.”

This got Haruhi’s attention, “Ministry of Pokemon?”

_**“You know of them, Haruhi?”** _Asked Hikaru and Kaoru

“Yeah, my dad and I watch the Pokemon battles on t.v sometimes.”

“Now, please welcome Miss Veronica Weasley.”

The class quieted down when the door opened, however, instead of the stereotypical English lady, they were expecting, stepped in a tall girl wearing the boys uniform. Walking next to her was a white fox with six tails, there were hints of blue in its fur. The two stopped in front of the class, “Good morning everyone,” her accented voice rang out, clear as a bell, “As you probably know by now, my name’s Veronica Weasley, but feel free to call me Ron or Ronnie, everyone else does. And this,” she pointed to the little fox, “is my partner Aurora.”

“Weasley-san, why aren’t you wearing your uniform?” asked a peeved teacher.

“I am, the school rule book said I have to wear their uniform, it didn’t say exactly which one to wear or who has to wear what.” She held up a little book with a bookmarked page to prove her point.

As the teacher read the page, Ronnie took the chance to take a good look at her new classmates, ‘Hmm, it looks like the majority of them can’t even handle a baby, let alone a starter.’ Her gaze stopped at the trio on the first row, ‘Those three on the other hand.’ She chuckled to herself when she saw the twins, instantly thinking about Fred and George, she couldn’t help but look at the smaller one of the three, ‘There’s something off about that one.’

“Alright Weasley-san,” the teacher sighed, confirming her earlier statement, “Please take a seat behind Fujioka-san.”

Ronnie nodded to the teacher, making her way towards the desk. Just as she was about to sit down, she froze. “Are you ok?” asked a boy next to her.

She didn’t answer, taking out a white handkerchief and wiped the sweat, revealing wet brown paint. She chuckled when she saw the stupefied expressions on the twin’s faces, “Nice try,” she smirked, cleaning of the rest of the paint, “But you need to do better than that.” She finally sat down with a surprising air of grace, Aurora jumping in her lap, sending the boys a smug look.  
Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look, they grinned, it seems like the new student will be an interesting addition to their class.

XXX Clubroom XXX

As the first-year class interrogated their new student, the older club members were preparing for the day's activities. Well, Kyoya and Mori were, Hani was eating cake and Tamaki was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for their first-years to show up. “Where are those three?!”

“Really, Tamaki,” Kyoya sighed, not looking up from his laptop, “Those three are old enough to look after themselves. Is all this worrying really necessary?”

“YES!” Tamaki turned around, fists close to his chest, “Who knows what those troublemaking twins will try on my beloved daughter.” Kyoya just hummed, typing away on the laptop.

_**“We’re here.”** _The twins walked in, Haruhi behind them.

“What took you three for so long?!” Tamaki immediately pounced on Haruhi, “Did they do anything to you?!”

“Gee, Boss, thanks for worrying about us.”

“Nice to see where your priorities lie.”

“Nothing happened, Tamaki-senpai.” Haruhi shrugged off his hug, “It just took a while to get out of the classroom.”

Kyoya looked up, intrigued, “That’s odd, what’s the reason?”

_**“We got a new student today.”**_ The twins chimed, sitting on one of the sofas, _**“A Pokemon trainer.”**_

Hani suddenly popped up, holding Usa-chan, “A Pokemon trainer?”

Haruhi nodded, prepping the coffee for the day, “Yeah, most of our classmates stayed behind to talk to her. Apparently, the Ministry of Pokemon transferred her here.”

“Really?” Kyoya’s glasses glinted, “It seems that I have some research to do.” A dark, mysterious aura surrounded him, scaring the other hosts (except Mori, helping Haruhi place the cups on all the tables.)

“I forgot that Kyoya hates not knowing things,” Kaoru commented.

“Well,” Tamaki cleared his throat, shaking off his uneasiness, “We’ll talk about this later, for now, we need to get ready. Everybody to their stations!”

_**“Aye, Aye Sir!”**_ the twins saluted, dragging Haruhi away.

“AND STOP DRAGGING HARUHI WITH YOU!!”

XXX Quiz Time! XXX

What ability does an Alolan Vulpix have?

3…

2…

1…

Snow Cloak!

XXX Quiz End XXX

“So, Haruhi, I heard you have a new student today.”

“I heard that too! What is she like?”

Haruhi pondered for a moment, “I haven’t had a chance to talk to her, but she seems nice.”

The club opened without a hitch but the only subject the customers want to talk about is the new girl.

(At Hikaru and Kaoru’s table)

“Is it true that she’s a Pokemon trainer?”

“And that she had one standing next to her?”

_**“That’s right.”** _They answered.

“It was a little white fox with six tails.”

“It was pretty cute if I remember right.”

Hikaru suddenly grabbed Kaoru’s chin and tilted upwards, leaned in close and whispered, “But you're definitely much cuter, especially when you wear those furry ears.”

Kaoru faked teared up, “Hikaru! That was supposed to be a secret!” Their table squealed, unable to handle that level of intimacy.

(Tamaki’s table)

“Isn't this exciting, Master Tamaki?” a senior girl asked the blonde. “We've never seen a trainer up close before.”

“Why yes," he answered with his kindly smile, “it's even more exciting than I can experience it with you.” The girls all swooned as always.

(Hani and Mori)

Hani was happily eating cake, Mori refilling the cups with tea, “Do you think that she knows any bunny-like Pokemon, Takeshi?”

The taller shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Do you like Pokemon, Hani?” asked one of the customers.

“Yeah! I really like the cute ones I've seen in picture books, and Takeshi really likes the fighting types.” Hani squeezed his rabbit, “I really want to meet one.”

The brunette and her friend sighed adoringly at the sweet picture.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was typing away on his computer, trying to find some information on the new student but was coming up short, ‘Strange, there's almost nothing about this girl, she's average at best. So why does it seem like something is missing?'

There was a sudden creaking sound, the room suddenly went quiet as the door opened. The room went quiet, turning to see a bluish-white paw stepped in. The first-year trio gasped as the figure came in._** “That’s Weasley-san’s Pokemon!”** _The twins chimed.

The fox sniffed the air. “Vulpix!” she squeaked, running towards Haruhi’s table.

Haruhi leaned down to look her in the eye, “Your name’s Aurora, right?”

Aurora nodded, pawing at Haruhi’s knee. Smiling, Haruhi gently picked her up and placed the little fox on her lap. The girls immediately leaned in, wanting to get a better look. “Oh, wow! She’s so cute!”

“Her voice sounded so sweet!”

“I’ve never seen a Pokemon this close up before!”

Aurora was basking in the attention when her ears suddenly twitched. The sound of footsteps rang out when the door suddenly slammed open. “Aurora!” Ronnie leaning against it, panting, clearly showing signs of running around the school. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Aurora jumped off of Haruhi’s lap and ran towards her frantic trainer, leaping into her waiting arms. “I wish you would stop running off.” Ronnie pouted, turning towards the rest of the room she bowed, the little fox still in her arms, “I’m sorry for any trouble she caused.”

Tamaki quickly ran up to the red-head, a bright smile on his face, “Oh, no need to apologize, this little one is very well behaved.” He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it, unaware of the disinterest on her face. “Of course I expect nothing less for a lovely princess like yo-”

“Stop right there,” Ronnie freed her hand from his grasp and held up a finger to his face, “don’t call me ‘princess’ alright? Doesn’t suit me.”

“And what do you mean by that?” one of the junior girls huffed. She had long blonde hair that was in waves, a cherubic face with bluish-green eyes and a mole on her chin.

“Well,” Ronnie placed her finger on her chin and looked up. Aurora lightly wagging her six tails, yawning. “Princesses are sweet, gentle ladies who are effortlessly graceful and beautiful, like you girls,” she smiled at the group, many of them blushing at the honest compliment, “while I, on the other hand, am brash, impulsive, gangly and at best, plain-looking. And to be perfectly honest, I’m the exact opposite monetary wise.”

“GASP!”

“Yeah, so, the title of Princess doesn’t belong to me.” She sighed, waiting for the teasing and ridicule.

“You’re a lot like me then.” Haruhi smiled at the surprised expression on the redhead's face.

Ronnie blinked, remembering the small brunette’s name, “You’re Fujioka-san, right?”

Haruhi nodded, “You can call me Haruhi. I’m a scholarship student, so I know how you feel.”

Ronnie grinned, “Nice to see someone else from humble beginnings, you wouldn’t happen to know some good clothing stores? The Ministry is only paying for tuition and uniforms.”

“Sure, I know some good stores that aren’t too expensive.”

“Perfect.”

“Ahem,” Kyoya cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two, “As interesting this conversation maybe, I’m quite curious about how your Pokemon found this place.”

“Ah, right,” Ronnie looked down at the sleepy fox, “see, Aurora loves feminine products; perfumes, soaps, lace, ribbons and flowers, that kind of thing. She must have smelled you, ladies, here and decided to take a peek.” She scratched Aurora’s ears, waking the little one up and sent her an annoyed look. The fox giving her a You-love-me-anyway look. “So, we’ll be getting out of your way.”

She turned to leave but was suddenly tackled from behind, almost knocking her off her feet. “Wait, Ro-chan!” Hani exclaimed, arms around her slim, strong waist.

Ronnie reclaimed her balance and looked down at the small senior with a confused look on her face, “Ro-chan?”

Hani looked up at her with big pleading eyes, “Please stay for a little while? I really want to know more about Pokemon.”

The girls in the room quickly latched onto the idea and began asking the same, “Yes! Please stay!”

“We would love to hear about the Pokemon world!”

“Yeah.”

Taken aback by their enthusiasm, Ronnie lightly blushed, carefully holding Aurora in one arm to scratch her cheek, “I suppose we can stay for a little while longer. If you all don’t mind.” The room clapped in excitement, elated that they managed to convince the red-head.

XXXX

“So you went to a special boarding school in Scotland, learning about Pokemon?”

“And that you're officially an adult when you turn seventeen?”

Ronnie settled herself at one of the larger tables, many of the girls surrounding her, along with Hani and Mori. Hani was happily petting Aurora in his lap, Mori sat beside him, staring intently at the little fox’s blue eyes. “That’s right.”

As the girls continued to ask her questions, the rest of the hosts were watching from the side, except Haruhi who went to get more refreshments. “She’s quite good at this,” Tamaki admitted, seeing the group laugh at something Ronnie said.

“She seems to be more of a natural than Haruhi,” Kyoya noted, writing something on his clipboard, “There doesn’t seem to be any hostility with the rest of the girls.”

“It’s too bad that she can’t be a host.” Kaoru pointed out.

“We don’t have any other positions open.” Hikaru agreeing.

Kyoya’s glasses suddenly flashed, a smirk making his way to his face, ‘Maybe there is.’

Haruhi walked in carrying a large tray full of drinks, “I’m back-” she misstepped and began to fall forward, the tray slipping from her hands. A flash of red and white zipped past the other hosts.

“Gotcha!” Ronnie exclaimed, her arm wrapping around Haruhi’s chest, catching her. Aurora breathed out a stream of air and powdered snow, cushioning the cups and tray, absorbing spilled liquid. Ronnie looked down at the small brunette, “You all right?”

Haruhi looked back up at her, slightly shifting her position, “Yeah, thank you.”

Feeling the smaller shift, a light bulb went off in her head, ‘That explains it!’

“Haruhi!” Tamaki exclaimed, launching himself towards the two and pulled the smaller ones in a spinning hug, “Thank goodness you're okay!”

The rest of the club looked on in awe, “That was amazing!”

“She moved so fast, I couldn’t see her!”

“Did you see what Aurora did?”

“I’ve only seen moves like that on t.v!”

As the room twittered on, Kyoya watched Ronnie collect the cups and giving them to Mori, the twins, and Hani poking at the small pile of snow. ‘Athletic,’ he wrote, ‘no one can move that fast without some form of training.’ A spark of red caught his eye, he slightly turned and saw what looked to be a red compact computer, “Weasley-san, is that yours?”

Ronnie looked at where he pointed, “Ah, that’s my Pokedex.”

“Pokedex?” the others wondered.

Nodding, the trainer picked it up and opened it (It’s the gen 1 model), “It’s basically a portable pokemon encyclopedia. Just point it at the pokemon,” she pointed at Aurora, “then it will scan them and give you the information about them.” The little computer lets out a whirring sound, the screen lit up and showed a picture of Aurora along with another one that looks a bit like her, only red and not as fluffy.

**Vulpix, Alola Form. The Fox Pokemon.**

**Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mount Lanakila. Its breath can reach a temperature of sixty below zero, freezing anything it touches.**

“Why are there two different ones?” Hani asked.

“Because there are two variations of the Vulpix species,” Ronnie explained, holding up two fingers, “the most common variation of Vulpix is the red one, which is a fire-type, while Aurora’s variation can only be found in a specific region’s tallest mountain.”

“Wow!” Hani looked up at her with sparkling eyes, the rest of the group gave sounds of awe. For the remainder of the cub time, Ronnie was asked many questions about Aurora and about her school.

XXXX

“Well, that was fun.” Tamaki smiled, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow. The last of the customers have left, so the club was cleaning up.

“Thanks for staying behind and helping out, Ronnie.” Haruhi smiled as the red-head picked up some cups from the table. Aurora could be seen to the side, sweeping the floor with her many tails.

“No problem,” she smiled, “this is nothing compared to cleaning up after my brothers.” Standing up, she turned around to put the cups on a tray, her back facing the group. “By the way Haruhi,” She turned her face, giving them a serious side-view look, “Why are you pretending to be a boy?”

“……”

“WHAT?!”

“W-what makes you think that Haruhi isn’t a guy?!” Tamaki squeaked.

Ronnie crossed her arms coolly, giving him a blank stare, “When I caught her, my arm was on top of her chest. I felt something that usually isn’t found on a man.”

The hosts were scrambling to figure out an excuse, “Alright, I’ll explain.” Kyoya stepped up, the others falling flat on their faces. “However,” His glasses glinted, “it doesn’t leave this room.”

Ronnie’s eyes sharpened, “It better not be illegal then.”

The group moved to a large couch, anxiously watching Kyoya explain everything. “So you broke an expensive vase,” Ronnie summarized, petting a sleeping Aurora on her lap, “and to pay it off, you need to get one thousand customers to request you. And no one can know about your real gender else you won’t be able to stay in the club and pay it off.”

“Yes, I would really appreciate it if you could keep this a secret.” Haruhi bowed to the taller girl.

Ronnie waved her hand, “Don’t worry, I’m no snitch. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Oh thank you!” Tamaki eagerly shook Ronnie’s hand before latching himself to Haruhi. “I don’t know what I'd do if I couldn't see my precious daughter again!”

The group sweat-dropped as the watched the small brunette try to push off the taller blonde, “I’m not going to ask.” Ronnie took out a white Pokeball with a red rim and tapped it on Aurora’s head, the little one disappearing into it in a beam of red light.

“By the way Weasley-san.” Kyoya walked up to her. “I was wondering if you would be interested in a business proposition.”

Curious blue eyes looked up at him, “And that is?”

XXX The next day XXX

“Yesterday was so much fun!”

“Yeah!”

The room was still buzzing in excitement with the events that happened yesterday. “Wasn’t the way she caught Haruhi amazing?!”

“Definitely!”

The only one who wasn’t excitedly talking about it was the blonde-haired junior girl. “Would you care for more tea, princess?” Tamaki charmingly asked her.

“Yes, thank you Tamaki-sama.”

Tamaki reached over to grab the teapot when Aurora’s little head popped from the side of the table. “Huh?”

The other girls looked at the table, “Oooh, look! Aurora’s back!”

“Does that mean Ronnie’s back too?!”

“I am,” everyone turned around towards her voice, “but not as a guest.” Nearly everyone blushed when they saw her. Ronnie stood proudly in what looked to be a waiter’s uniform. A white, form-fitting dress shirt showed her curves, the long sleeves rolled up. Black slacks accentuated her long legs. A blue-ribbon around the collar for a splash of color. Black dress shoes and a black vest showed to complete the look.

“Starting today, I’ll be the Host club’s new waiter and Pokemon event organizer.” She gave them a closed eye smile and giggled. Thus marks a new adventure for the trainer and a start for many others.


End file.
